A New Year's Eve Celebration
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Frodo is celebrating New Year's Eve with a party! The Pevensies arrive at Bag End as does Anakin Skywalker, but there's one group that are latecomers. Oh well! Happy New Year's Eve! :)


**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_ , _The Chronicles of Narnia_ , "Star Wars", and _Harry Potter_. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, C.S. Lewis, George Lucas, and J.K. Rowling. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

*.*.*

Happy New Year! :)

*.*.*

Frodo Baggins wandered around Bag End, making sure everything was ready for the party. He made most of the food ahead of time, but some food was still cooking in the oven. The guests would be here soon. Then the party could begin!

 _Ding dong!_

Oh, the guests! Frodo rushed to the front green door, opening it for the Pevensie siblings. They were the first to arrive. One by one, the Pevensies entered Bag End, staring at its surroundings.

"I remember Bag End was a bit smaller in the films," Peter Pevensie, a blond-haired boy said, surprised at how big and roomy everything was.

"Well, it is a movie after all, but not like this," Frodo smiled. "Gandalf refurnished the house to make it bigger for all of us."

"I see," Peter said, shrugging.

"Including you!" Lucy Pevensie, a girl with dark brown hair, said, staring at the round walls with pleasure.

"That's enough, Lucy!" Susan Pevensie, a girl with dark hair, pointed out.

"I think it's brilliant! So, where's the food?" Edmund Pevensie, a boy with dark hair, said. His voice had got deep, but he was still surprised to get an invite for New Year's Eve.

"The food is coming," Frodo said, heading into the kitchen to check on the food.

It was then the doorbell rang. Frodo moved the turkey back into the oven, before rushing to the front door and opening it. Before him stood a Jedi wearing dark robes and with brown, mullet hair. It was Anakin Skywalker.

"Anakin! I wasn't expecting you to come till four!" Frodo said, closing the front door.

"Yes, well, there was a lot to do at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant," Anakin said with a light-hearted smile.

"You're not thinking of going to the dark side, are you Ani?" Frodo teased.

"Very funny," Anakin said, sarcastic.

 _Ding!_

"Excuse me," Frodo said, rushing into the kitchen. At last! His blueberry pie was ready! He pulled it out of the oven, using oven mittens, before closing the oven door again. The blueberry pie smelled delectable if he said so himself.

A few minutes later, the turkey was ready to come out of the oven. Frodo timed cooking the food just right. Now, everything was ready! The party could begin!

"The turkey's done! As is the food! You can find your way into the dining room!" Frodo called out, listening to the sound of footsteps as they moved in different directions. Frodo briefly looked up from his turkey slicing as Anakin joined him in the kitchen.

"Need any help?" Anakin asked Frodo, curiously.

"Have you washed your hands?" Frodo asked in return.

Anakin chuckled, heading over to the kitchen sink to do just that. When he was done washing his hands and drying them off, Anakin approached Frodo with his turkey. "You know, I can make that easier on you. So, that way, you won't have to spend so much time slicing the turkey."

"You want to help me?" Frodo asked, intrigued.

"Well, yeah," Anakin said, just as Frodo passed to him the knife and fork. Frodo watched in amazement as Anakin stretched out his hands, manipulating the knife and fork to cut up the turkey in as many slices as they wanted. Anakin asked, out of curiosity, "Tell me when that's enough!"

"All right! That's fine!" Frodo said, watching Anakin wave his hands, causing the knife and fork to rest on the counter, next to the turkey.

Anakin patted Frodo's shoulder. "Let's eat." He grabbed the bowl of green peas, while Edmund, Peter, and Susan helped with the rest of the food. Frodo grabbed some, too, as did Anakin until the food and drinks were passed around.

Frodo smiled, sitting down next to the Lucy at the dining room table. Lucy smiled at him, already intrigued by him.

"Okay. Now let's eat!" Frodo said, watching as Lucy blessed the food before she and the others dived into their meals. Frodo raised an eyebrow at Anakin, conceding it was all right. Now, it was time to eat and enjoy the festivities.

.

During dinner, there was much talk and even a toast to celebrate the New Year. Frodo was pleased with this, pleased that his dinner went well. Now, after Frodo and his new friends helped clean up the table and wash the dishes, Frodo found himself with late arrivals.

Them being the Golden Trio: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Frodo couldn't count his hobbit friends since Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took were spending the New Year in Tuckborough, while Samwise Gamgee wanted to celebrate the New Year with his family. So really, Frodo had an assortment of new guests who could celebrate the New Year with him.

At last, the hour waned and the minutes slowed down. Followed by seconds. The New Year had begun and Lucy gave Frodo one great big smack to the lips! Frodo stood frozen on the spot, as Lucy walked over to her siblings. Ron patted Frodo's shoulder, causing the gentle-hobbit to relax.

"Don't worry, mate. Lucy's just excited about the New Year," Ron said with a smirk.

"I know, but that was surprising!" Frodo said, blushing madly.

"Eh. Welcome to the New Year, mate!" Ron said, shaking his hand.

"Welcome indeed," Frodo said with a smile, releasing his grip and relaxing.

A Happy New Year indeed.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
